Coincidencias alocadas
by anti456
Summary: Que pasaria si de repente vieras a un joven paresido a los protagonistas de CDM? :O y ensima no solo se paresen tambien actuan y hablan como ellos \(•w•)/ , lo malo es cuando a dos amigas se le cruza esa oportunidad solo que se le sale de control, y las atacan, no es una muchedumbre! Ni un ataque zombie! Son las fans de CDM! :D


**Holiwis! Espero que hayan pasado un genial año nuevo \(•w•**)**/** **yo casi incendio la casa del vecino con un cohetes ewe pero nooooooo! .3. bueno... no se depriman siempre habrá un año nuevo xD con LunaHermosa hicismos este fic y espero que les guste tanto como a mi :D lo hicimos con mucho amor .w. **

* * *

><p>~• Antonella. •~<p>

Salí de mi casa para encontrarme con mi amiga Luna, pero creo que me perdí, se supone que las dos nos íbamos a comprar el manga de corazón de melón, las dos somos muy fans de ese juego de citas online que a la ves hicieron un manga e incluso somos fans de sus fanfic que crean otras fans del mismo.

Antonella: ¿ahora qué hago? Seré mejor preguntar...

Cuando empiezo a ver a mi alrededor y preguntar a alguien, me quedo boca abierta e.e trataba de disimular que lo miro ya que el joven que esta no muy lejos se parece a unos de mis personajes que amor de corazón de melón el cual se llama Lysandro, pero no creo que sea él, seguro que tantos videojuegos me hacen imaginar cosas, así que me hacerco para ver si me puede ayudar

Antonella: eh disculpa, creo que me perdí ¿me ayudas?

Lys: eh? Lo siento pero creo que no poder ayudar mucho, ya que yo también estoy perdido...

Antonella: ¿entonces qué hacemos?

Lys: caminas hasta que encontremos a algún conocido y tratar de no separarnos

Antonella: ok, ¿podemos tomar algo? perderme me da sed

Lys: me párese bien vamos a esa fuente de sodas

Antonella: por cierto soy Antonella y ¿tú eres?

Lys: perdone mis modales, me llamo Lysandro mi Lady

Antonella: (no puede ser, ¿se llama igual a mi personaje que amo?)  
>Nos quedamos en esa fuente de soda tomando algunos refresco hasta que escucho a un joven gritar el nombre de Lys<p>

Castiel - Lysandro ¿dónde te metiste?

Lysandro- Es que me perdí, al igual que esta señorita. Castiel ella es Antonella, Antonella él es Castiel mi amigo (yo de lo más normal tomando una soda xD e intentando procesar todo)

Castiel - No sabía que te habías hecho amiga de una tabla

Antonella - Mira quién habla nalgas de pollo! (Modo agresiva "on" e.e )

Empezamos una batalla épica de sodas mientras espantabamos a la clientela con la botellas, y terminaríamos vetados de la tienda .3. pero al momento de salir a la calle muchas chicas locas, al parecer fans del juego se empezaban a llegar haciendo que corramos por toda la cuadra

Antonella: haaa estamos rodeados!

Luna: Antonella por aquí (apareció de la nada)

Antonella: Lys nalgas de pollo vamos por aquí

Castiel: maldita tabla déjame de llamarme así

Antonella : Y tu dejame de llamar tabla!

Lys: Ahora no Castiel será mejor confiar el ella y su amiga No tenemos opción

Los tres se fueron a donde la chica la había llamado a Antonella

Antonella: gracias Luna (estaba agitada por la corrida)

Luna: descuida yo... (Se quedó shoqueada al ver al pelirrojo)

Castiel: oye ¿porque tu amiga me ve extraño?

Luna: Antonella ¿estoy viendo bien?

Antonella: aunque no lo creas si

Lys: disculpe señorita Antonella podría presentaron a su joven amiga

Antonella: ah? si ella es Luna, luna ellos se llaman Lysandro y Castiel aunque no lo creas

Luna: ¡¿qué?!

Antonella- Como dije, él es Castiel y Lysandro (le da un codazo)

Luna - *susurro* ¿no es otra de broma no?

Antonella - *susurro* noooo e.e. ... como crees que te mentiría con algo así u.u

Lysandro - ¡Nos encontraron!

Una loca cualquiera xD - Castiel! Cásate conmigo!

Luna - Aléjate! (Le pega una patada :D )

Castiel - Pero que mier!? Como saben nuestros nombre!?

Luna- Simple son locas!

Castiel - Eso no tiene mucho sentido!

Luna - Las locas tampoco por eso son locas!

Castiel - ...

Antonella - Tal vez deberíamos irnos! Hay un shoping clausurado a la vuelta

Sin tiempo que pensar, iban llegando una tras otra loca para secuestrar a los chicos, corrieron hasta llegar al shoping entrando por la puerta de atrás abriendo el candado con una llave maestra :D y cerrándola de nuevo para que nadie entre

Castiel- Donde conseguiste esa llave! Necesito una!

Luna - Digamos que la tome prestada...

Antonella: acá no nos encontraran

Lys: eso espero aún tengo que llegar a ayudar a mi hermano con su tienda

Castiel: Rosalya le ayudara estoy segura

Luna: (mira a Lys) ¿tienes un hermano llamado Lehigh?

Antonella: ¿y Rosalya es su novia?

Lys: bueno si...

Luna: "susurro" esto es extraño se parecen a ello pero no creo que sean ello

Antonella: "susurro" pues se parecen e incluso actúan como ello asta tiene un hermano y la novia se llama Rosalya

Luna: "susurro" es veda asta dijo que tiene una tienda

Castiel: ¡¿qué le pasa a ustedes par de locas?!

Las dos: ¡¿a quién le dices loca?!

Luna: no porque tangas una cara bonita te dejare que me hable así

Castiel: ¿con que tengo una cara bonita?

Luna: bueno... yo no quise decir eso

(Las malditas locas empezaron a golpear la puerta y a gritar)

Loca: están aquí!... Lysandro mi amor muéstrame tu tatuaje!

Lys: ¿cómo saben que tengo un tatuaje?

Castiel: eso no importa será mejor irnos de aquí la puerta no resistirá

Antonella: Luna tu llévate a Castiel y yo a Lys si no separamos podremos despistarla

Luna: de acuerdo trata de no perderte

Castiel: ¡¿por qué tengo que ir con esta tabla?!

Luna: ¿soy yo o las locas esa? tú eliges

Castiel: maldición no tengo opción...

~• Así fue Lys y Antonella por un lado y Castiel y Luna por otro lado •~

Ya cuando Antonella se dan vuelta Lysandro ya no estaba, al parecer ya se había perdido xD

Antonella- Oh! Vamos! (Se van corriendo en busca de Lysandro )

Luego de correr por todas partes, encuentra Lysandro en una librería

Antonella- Al fin te encuentro * es obvio lo que busca pero bueno xD * Que buscas?  
>Lysandro - Busco mi libreta, la has visto?<p>

Antonella- No, lo siento *susurro* cada vez se parece más :O

Lysandro- Que dijiste?

Antonella - Nada xD

~• Con Luna y Castiel •~

Castiel - Sabia que no tenía que confiar en las tablas!

Luna -Vuelve a decir eso y veras las estrellas!

Castiel - Como si tuvieras las agallas - dijo sonriendo pícaramente xD

Antes de que Luna tuviera oportunidad de algo, se escuchó un estruendo en el segundo piso.

Luna: ¿qué diablos fue eso?

Castiel: vamos será mejor ver

Luna: ¡sí!

Fueron a toda prisa adonde se produjo la explosión en contrabando con Antonella y Lysandro

Castiel: Lysandro ¿qué paso aquí?

Luna: Antonella ¿estás bien?

Antonella: si, lo que sucede fue que...

Todas las fans locas, estaban abajo, había rotos todas las puerta, al parecer el estruendo no era más que los gritos fuertes de las locas xD

Petrificados fueron a esconderse en una tienda de videojuegos, allí había una bodega con mangas \(•w•)/

Antonella- Aquí estaremos bien por un tiempo... - unos ruidos venían detrás de ellos, no gritos de fans, ni de golpes sino la canción de Mario bross :D

? - Cállense, que hay mucho ruido afuera

Todos - Armin!?

Gracias al grito llego una fans, agarrando el brazo de Lysandro y llevándoselo, Castiel a punto de pasar por todas las fans un brazo lo detuvo antes de que saliera

Luna - Es peligroso!

Castiel - No abandonaremos a Lysandro!

Luna - Ellas te quieren más a ti!

Castiel - EH?

Cuando se dieron cuenta Antonella ya tenía un tabla de madera :D y había noqueado más de la mitad de las chicas,

Antonella- Escapen! Yo me encargo! Vallan a la azotea allí estará Lina! (No quiero que Armin se quede solo .3.) - dijo mientras las demás se abalanzaban sobre ella

Lysandro - N-no podrá con tantas! Hay que ayudarla!

Luna - Estará bien! Además solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen las demás

Castiel - Hay más!?

Los tres estaban corriendo por sus vida, mientras Luna arrastraba a Armin intentando que deje la playstation 3

Armin - Dejame! Nisiquiera te conosco

Castiel - (intentando ayudarla ) Es por tu bien! Hay demasiadas locas!

Armin - P-pero este es el paraíso! Mangas! Videojuegos! Cosplays!

Luna - Madura!

Antonella - Ese es el manga de junjou romántica :O YO QUIERO UNO!

Lysandro - Señorita Antonella no se deje llevar

Antonella - No! Sueltenme! - todos arrastrando a los dos intentando despegarlos de la puerta - Mi manga!

Ya en la azotea, había un helicóptero! \(•w•)/ donde en el estaba Lina, aterrizando y viéndolos llegar

~• Luna •~

Al llegar a la azotea trate de que los chicos subieran al helicóptero con Lina la cual tampoco podría creer lo parecido que eran los chicos a los del personaje del juego.  
>Lina: no puede ser...<p>

Luna: después Lina ahora llévalos a los chico yo tengo que ayudar a Antonella

Lina: espera ¿dónde dejaste a Antonella?

Luna:¡está adentro reteniendo a algunas locas! (se va corriendo al interior del edificio)

Luna : (al momento de entrar una loca me agarro de sorpresa queriéndome golpear por la espalda, esta al verlo cerro los ojo esperando un golpe el cual no llego, y abrí mis ojo muy despacio no podía creer lo que vi).

Castiel: ¿si que están locas ustedes dos? (el al parecer durmió a esa fan, no pregunten como XD)

Luna: ¡Castiel ¿que se supones que haces?!

Castiel: ¿qué crees? ayudando tabla!

Lys: Castiel y yo no la podemos dejar sola a usted ni a su amiga

Castiel: aun no estoy seguro del porque esa locas nos quieren a nosotros o como nos conocen

Lys: pero no permitiremos que le hagan daño a dos lindas joven citas

Luna: chicos... gracias...

Loca: ¡aquí estas mi lindo tsundera!

Castiel: después nos las das tabla (esquiva a la loca) tenemos que ir por tu amiga

Luna: de acuerdo...

Así los tres fueron a buscar a Antonella cruzando el mar de locas, Luna con patadas, Castiel las empujaba y Lys trataba de esquivarla sin dañar a las chicas demente XD

Cuando llegaron Antonella estaba allí con su quería tabla de madera y ya había noqueado más de la mitad (N/a: Mi lado yandere en fuerte ewe )

Luna - Creo que no necesitaba tanta ayuda

Lysandro - Hay vienen más! ( N/a : esto ya parece un apocalipcis xD )

Desde la entrada se podían notar una avalancha de locas viniendo hacia la entrada, como eran más de las anteriores decidieron escapar...

Lysandro- Vamos no hay tiempo que perder! (Le extiende la mano)

Antonella - S-si

Ya en el helicóptero veían como las fans se lanzaban en un intento de atrapar el helicóptero, pero era en vano

Antonella - Lina despierta! - Lina embobada con Armin xD casi estrella con un edificio

Castiel - Acaso nos quieres matar!?

Lina - Es una opción? - dijo Lina acercándose al edificio principal

Todos - Claro que no!

Lina - Okey... Es que no vuelo un helicóptero todos los días ..

Al no saber a dónde dirigirse alguien habla al celular de Lys

Lys: diga!  
>(En el celular)<p>

Nathaniel: Lys soy Nataniel estoy con Kentin y Alexi y una locas nos están persiguiendo por todo el lugar

Lys: no puede ser a Castiel y a mí nos pasó igual ahora estamos con Armin y tres señoritas que nos ayudaron a escapar de esa mujeres que nos perseguían

Nath: ¿cómo? pasa me al idiota ese

Lys: está bien... Castiel Nathaniel quiere hablar contigo (le da el celular)

Castiel: que quiere ese idiota conmigo? (agarra el celular) ahora no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo delega ducho...

Nath: ahora no Castiel y escucha atentamente...

Castiel: ¡que no puede ser! (cuelga el teléfono) ¡oye tabla dile a tu amiga que de la vuelta tenemos que ir por unos amigo!

Luna: ¿amigos que amigos?

Antonella: ¿no serán?

Lina: ¡ahí que ir por Nathaniel, Kentin y Alexi! (dando media vuelta el avión a toda velocidad)

Castiel: oye ¿cómo sabes el nombre de nuestros amigos?

Lys: es verdad nosotros no le hemos mencionamos

Armin: esto se está poniendo raro ¿y por qué esas mujeres locas no persiguen?

Antonella: bueno...

Luna: después se lo decimos ahora no hay tiempo que perder Castiel ¿en qué parte están?

Castiel - El idiota se metió en el medio de la ciudad!

Lina - Entonces para allá!

El helicóptero giro al centro de la ciudad, allí se encontraban Nathaniel, Kentin, y Alexi, con su remera rajada de garras de fans.

Armin - Hola! Alexi! - mientras sacaba la cabeza del helicóptero, y Alexi lo miraba con una dar de... " Te vas a caer, me voy a reír y estaré muy feliz! " - Y-yo también te quiero...

Lysandro - Que le hiciste a Alexi para que este así?

Armin - Lo abandone en el shopping mientras buscaba ropa... y al parecer lo atacaron...  
>Castiel - Yo también estaría así, solo que ya te hubiera tirado del helicóptero - decía mientras le agarraba de su remera - no pienses abandonarnos,porque si llevan a mí! nos llevan a todos!<p>

Lina - Nadie toca a Armin mas que yo!

Lina se abalanzo contra Castiel, creando un caos y desviando el helicóptero contra el suelo

Luna - Lina el helicóptero! - dijo tomando el control como pudo pero no sabía manejarlo

Antonella - Donde aprendiste a volar esta cosa!?

Lina - eh? Simple en el juego "Vuelo Flash" - se controló y tomo el control

Armin - Tu también jugaste a ese juego es genial! Aunque al final termine estrellado porque no sabía aterrizar

Lina - Yo tampoco aprendí a aterrizar!

Todos - QUE!?

Mientras Lina sonreirá y veían a Armin embobada chocaron con la fuente del centro, aunque por suerte no hubo ningún lastimado. El helicóptero en llamas** ( N/a: Como una película de acción ewe)**

Tratando de escapar de esa bola de fuego producto del helicóptero que Lina estrello fueron a ayudar a sus amigos, pero fue inútil porque más chicas venia lo curioso es que las mayoría solo prefería a Castiel y Lysandro

Castiel: Lysandro parece ser que estas locas solo nos quieren a nosotros dos

Lys: es verdad vamos por allá podemos despistarla o alejarlo de nuestro amigo para que ello puedan escapar

Castiel: ok te sigo…

Y así lo hicieron mientras Nathaniel, Kentin, Y los gemelo peleaban con esa locas se dieron cuenta que la mayoría se fueron asía otra dirección.  
>Nath: ¿Qué paso?<p>

Kentin: se fueron por allá

Armin: que no vuelvan más sí que están locas

Lina: yo te quiero para mi sola

Alexi: oye hermano preséntame a tu novia

Luna: Antonella y Castiel y Lys

Antonella: no puede ser

Luna: vamos

Antonella: si!

Armin: oigan a donde van!

Luna: no se dan cuenta!

Antonella: falta Lys y el nalga de pollo!

Las dos amigas empezaron acores por donde estaban los chicos los cuales se encontraban en un estacionamiento siendo rodeadas por esas locas.

Castiel: maldición nos rodearon

Lys: Yo no quiero golpear a las jovencitas Castiel

Castiel: Ne temo que no ahí de otra Lysandro…

Las dos amiga: Oigan locas!

Los chicos al ven quienes gritaran se sorprendieron al ver a Antonella y Luna detrás de ese muro de fans.

Luna: si tocan un solo cabello de mi Castiel lo pagaran caro

Antonella: Y más si se acercan a mi lindo Lysandro (teniendo una tabla de madera en su mano)

Castiel: No sean tontas son un montón

Lys: Sera mejor salir de aquí las pueden lastimar

Las chicas hicieron no caso y se balancearon sobre las locas, al principio parecían que tenía el control, luna con sus patadas certeras y Antonella con su fiel tabla, pero al final llegaban mas por la puerta trasera...

Luna: Antonella siguen llegando más locas

Antonella: es verdad ya no podemos con esto

Cuando las dos pensaron que esto ya no tenía fin sienten que alguien las toma por los hombros.

Lys tomo a Antonella para subirla ya que esto se las arreglaron para llegar al techo el cual no era muy alto.

Antonella: Lysandro?!

Lys: trate de no moverse me lady

Mientras que Castiel hacía lo mismo con Luna.

Luna: Castiel!?

Castiel: no eres muy liviana ¿no tabla?

~• Una vez en el techo •~

Antonella: gracias

Luna: si gracias pero como hacemos para bajar con todas esas locas?

Lys: no creo que allá mucha alternativas

Castiel: es verdad, y esas locas no descansaran hasta que nos tengan

Las chicas, se quedaron mirando asía abajo no sabían que hacer solo querían ayudar a sus nuevos amigo, pero al estar triste y dando la espalda a los chico no se dieron cuenta en el momento de que esto las abrazaron a ella.

Antonella: Lys?

Luna: Castiel?

Las dos rojas a más no poder.

Lys: mi princesa Antonella, gracias por la ayuda

Castiel: igual tu tabla…

Lys: quisiera poder decirle lo que tengo en mi corazón solo para usted…

Antonella: de que se trata?

Castiel: tabla, no me considero un chico cursi pero tú me hace sentir algo nuevo en mi interior….

Luna: que es?

Lys: usted me gust…

Castiel: estoy loco por ust…

(Suena un despertador)

Antonella: tu que!? (Se levantó de golpe en su cama) ¿Qué que paso?

Luna: Castiel! (se levanta de golpe cerca de la cama de Antonella) Antonella?

Antonella: Luna?

Las dos: que paso?

~• Una hora después en la fuente de sodas. •~

Antonella: solo fue un sueño? ¿Pero cómo las dos tuvimos el mismo sueño?

Luna: eso nos pasa por ver una peli de zombi barata, una de acción, una muy bisara y ver fanfic de corazón de melón todo en la misma noche.

Antonella: pero fue muy lindo el sueño, ¿no lo crees?

Luna: si lo malo fue que terminara justo cuando los chicos se nos iban a confesar…

Antonella: cierto, quería escuchar esas hermosas palabras de mi lindo Lysandro

Luna: pero que se le va hacer, solo fue un sueño…

De la nada un pelirrojo y un alvino corren por alado de ella dos siendo perseguido por una manada de locas gritando ¡Castiel mi amor! ¡Lysandro te amo!

Las dos: No puede ser!

**Fin…. ¿creo?**

* * *

><p><strong> Cuando despiertan me dije, "era demasiado bueno para ser verdad .3. " hasta que continúe leyendo xD y gracias por leer \(•w•) y espero poder hacer na secuela ewe **

**By~ LunaHermosa y Anti456 **


End file.
